G3
The Heckler & Koch G3 is an Assault Rifle (battle rifle in real life) introduced in the 05-26-10 patch. Overview The G3 is an assault rifle that combines accuracy and portability, which makes this AR the most potent mid-range gun in the game, although it also excels in CQC. In addition, this gun has low recoil, giving it even more potential. Tap firing is also very good on this gun, as the accuracy is above average. Be warned however, that the gun becomes very frustrating without an Extended Magazine, seeing as it only has a base 20 magazine capacity. The G3's shortcomings can make it an expensive gun to use, as you will need a scope and an Extended Magazine to make full use of the G3's potential. Overall, the G3 probably one of the better automatic rifles out there, being comparable to the popular M416 CQB. As of December 2010, Nexon is retiring the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 9,950 NX/permanent on Wednesday 12-22-10-Wednesday 01-05-11at 11:00 am PST. Statistics The G3's main strength is it's power. It is a solid direct 3 shot kill to the chest of a medium vester. But the fact that the G3 has a fast rate of fire and that it has only 20 bullets in each magazine makes it looked down upon by the NX-using community, similar to the SG550 series. Events From August 11 to 18, 2010, players receive a free G3 instantly upon completing 10 rounds of Sector 25 matches. Trivia * The in-game G3 model appears to be a G3A2 * The "G" stands for "Gewehr" (the German word for "rifle") like in the G36. *This gun is very similar to the REC7 and the M416 CQB, statistically. *This gun has selective fire in real life. *Despite being a Battle Rifle in real life, the gun has extremely low recoil. *The reload is incorrect; It should be the same as the MP5's reload animation. It will load the bullet, it just makes loading the magazine into the gun a bit harder with the bolt closed, and is generally not the suggested method of reloading. *The long length of this gun may give away your position in Quarantine, where it can stick out of hiding spots and walls. *This is the only assault rifle to have 5 spare magazines, rather than the regular 3. *The real G3 Rifle was the base structure of many Heckler and Koch firearms, like the MSG-90, MP-5, and the PSG-1. *The G36 was developed to replace the G3 in the "Bundeswehr" (German army) and their different branches. *This gun, like other battle rifles in the game, has extremely unrealistic stats. It is supposed to have damage stronger than the AK-47, be much more heavier, and have higher recoil, as well as having a slower rate of fire. But Nexon's probably did not include those stats because of balancing issues. *The only thing realistic about the in-game G3 is its 20 round magazine. *The G3 is in the same gun family as the MP5 Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons without Variants Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Perm Removed Category:Weapons Category:NX Standard